princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Japanese Characters
This is the list of characters in Prince of Tennis manga/anime, organized by school and/or others. Seishun Academy ;Boys Tennis Club :Echizen Ryoma (1st Year, Regular) :Tezuka Kunimitsu (3rd Year, Captain) :Oishi Shuichiro (3rd Year, Vice-Captain) :Kikumaru Eiji (3rd Year, Regular) :Fuji Shusuke (3rd Year, Regular) :Inui Sadaharu (3rd Year, Manager & Regular) :Kawamura Takashi (3rd Year, Regular) :Momoshiro Takeshi (2nd Year, Regular) :Kaido Kaoru (2nd Year, Regular) :Ikeda Masaya (2nd Year, Team Member) :Hayashi Daisuke (2nd Year, Team Member) :Arai Masashi (2nd Year, Team Member) :Horio Satoshi (1st Year, Team Member) :Kato Kachiro (1st Year, Team Member) :Mizuno Katsuo (1st Year, Team Member) :Kuwahara Naoya (3rd Year, Team Member & Goods Manager) :Mikami Koji (3rd Year, Team Member) :Nishi Hideto (3rd Year, Team Member & Treasurer) :Yoshimura Shun (2nd Year, Team Member) :Yoshimura Yuu (2nd Year, Team Member) :Fushimi Ayata (2nd Year, Team Member) :Hiratsuka Kazuya (2nd Year, Team Member) :Nagayama Michio (2nd Year, Team Member) :Nakahama Yuuya (2nd Year, Team Member) :Ninose Manabu (2nd Year, Team Member) :Saeki Norifumi (2nd Year, Team Member) :Tsuda Shuushi (2nd Year, Team Member) :Yamazaki (2nd Year, Team Member) :Sakai (2nd Year, Team Member) :Nagayama (2nd Year, Team Member) :Sawada (2nd Year, Team Member) :Izumi (2nd Year, Team Member) :Osada (2nd Year, Team Member) :Ishikawa (2nd Year, Team Member) :Kuwahara (2nd Year, Team Member) :Kaneko (2nd Year, Team Member) :Kishino (2nd Year, Team Member) ;OB :Echizen Nanjiro (Former Regular) :Yamato Yūdai (Former Tennis Captain) :Takesue (Former Tennis Team Member) :Sugiyama (Former Tennis Team Member) ;Other Characters :Ryuzaki Sakuno (1st Year, Girl's Tennis Club Member) :Osakada Tomoka (1st Year, Ryoma Fan Club Member) :Ishikawa (Principal) Fudomine Middle School ;Boys Tennis Club :Tachibana Kippei (3rd Year, Captain & Bench Coach) :Kamio Akira (2nd Year, Vice-Captain) :Ibu Shinji (2nd Year, Regular & Sports Ground Manager) :Isida Tetsu (2nd Year, Regular & Physical Trainer) :Sakurai Masaya (2nd Year, Regular) :Mori Tatsunori (2nd Year, Regular) :Uchimura Kyosuke (2nd Year, Regular) ;Other Characters :Tachibana An (2nd Year) St.Rudolph ;Boys Tennis Club :Akazawa Yoshiro (3rd Year, Captain) :Nomura Takuya (3rd Year, Vice-Captain & New Recruit) :Mizuki Hajime (3rd Year, Manager & Regular & New Recruit) :Kisarazu Atsushi (3rd Year, Regular & Treasurer & New Recruit) :Yanagisawa Shinya (3rd Year, Regular & New Recruit) :Fuji Yūta (2nd Year, Regular & New Recruit) :Kaneda Ichirō (2nd Year, Regular) Hyotei Academy ;Coach :Taro Sakaki ;Boys Tennis Club :Keigo Atobe (3rd Year, Captain) :Jiro Akutagawa (3rd Year) :Yushi Oshitari (3rd Year) :Gakuto Mukahi (3rd Year) :Ryo Shishido (3rd Year) :Munehiro Kabaji (2nd Year) :Chotaro Ohtori (2nd Year) :Wakashi Hiyoshi (2nd Year) Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku :Yukimura Seiichi '''(3rd year, Captain) :Genichiro Sanada (3rd year, Vice-Captain) :'Yanagi Renji '(3rd year, Regular & Treasurer) :'Kirihara Akaya '(2nd year, Regular) :'Marui Bunta '(3rd year, Regular) :'Jackal Kuwahara '(3rd year, Regular) :'Niou Masaharu '(3rd year, Regular) :'Yagyuu Hiroshi '(3rd year, Regular) Other Characters ;'''Sasabe :A high school student local bully, he has a lesser knowledge of grips, confusing the grip of the Western Grip with the Eastern Grip. He is the first person to play against Ryoma in the Prince of Tennis series, and loses 6-0. His only notable play is the 180-mph Bullet Serve and a net play, which isn't much. Category:Characters